Puppy Pageant
The Puppy Pageant is a quest starting March 9th, 2016. Players must be at least level 20. Gus gives the players four puppies to train for Farmville's Puppy Pageant. Get enough Training Ribbons, and you can pick one from all four! The Quest Players have the option to start early for $8. Starting early will not only give players a head start, but also two extra Training Ribbons, a Pedigree 2 cow, and all four puppies. Players must complete 10 lessons by performing 12 tasks. They will have a choice of 4 tasks at one time. After the tasks have been completed, the players receive a Training Ribbon as well as prizes. If players can complete 12 tasks within 48 hours, they will receive two Training Ribbons. Players can collect as little as 10 ribbons and as many as 16. If only 10 ribbons are gathered, the players will only be able to choose from one puppy. They will get 2 puppies with 12, and 3 puppies with 14. They will get to choose from all 4 puppies if they can win all 16 ribbons. Like the Missing Persian Kittens, players are not competing against NPCs. The only time limit players need to worry about is the time limit on additional party members. Other than that, the quest won't end on its own. Tasks and Training Players are only allowed to complete 10 out of the 14 training lessons. At every other lesson, players have a choice of which one to do. Each lesson has different tasks, bonuses and prizes. Amount of objects needed to complete a task will vary. All Bark, No Bite! Bonus: Unlimited for 45 minutes Prizes: 2 Gold Shovels, 10,000 1,000 Walk the Walk! OR Test the Waters! Walk the Walk! Bonus: Speed Grow All Prizes: 10 , 10,000 , 10 , 1,000 Test the Waters! Bonus: Fertilize All Prizes: 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Spin Me Right Round Bonus: Free for 45 minutes Prizes: 3 s, 5 Golden Lures, 10,000 , 1,000 Brush Up on the Basics! OR Come Clean! Brush Up on the Basics! Bonus: Speed Grow All Prizes: 10 , 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Come Clean! Bonus: Fertilize All Prizes: 10 , 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Take a Stand! Bonus: Free for 45 minutes Prizes: 3 s, 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Losing Sheep! OR Goat to Go! Losing Sheep! Bonus: Fertilize All Prizes: 10 , 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Goat to Go! Bonus: Speed Grow All Prizes: 10 , 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 On a Roll! Bonus: Free for 60 minutes Prizes: 3 s, 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Horse Sense! OR Herd Mentality! Horse Sense! Bonus: Fertilize All Prizes: Golden Lures, 10 , 10,000 Herd Mentality! Bonus: Speed Grow All Prizes: 2 Golden Shovels, 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Weight for It! Bonus: Free for 60 minutes Prizes: 3 Energy, 10 , 10,000 , 1,000 Show Time! Bonus: Free for 60 minutes Prizes: 10 , 10 , 10,000 1,000 Show Dogs The trained puppies take 20 s to grow into an adult. Once grown, players will receive extra goods every time a Farmhand is used. Prizes include , , , , and . Players can also gain by clicking on the dog when it has a heart over its head. Category:Adoption Race Category:Dog Prizes